Kiss Cam
by Hugs4ADollar
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez win tickets to a basketball game. But, when they catch Austin and Ally on the kiss cam, what happens then? - First fanfiction, pretty sloppy. Lol. Give it a try? *ONESHOT*


_**Hello, people! I am, as you may know, Hugs4ADollar! This is my first fanfic, so woopdie-doo! Some of you may know me from the A&A Wiki, and if not, well… Yeah…**_

_**I'm gonna have to apologize for the sloppiness of this story, it's my first one, so cut me some slack.**_

_**Well, let's do the usual, I do not own Austin and Ally, please review, no harsh comments, i like pie, yeah.  
**_

* * *

**Kiss Cam**

Trish. What can I say about Trish? Well, she's dramatic, she's funny, she's sassy, she can't keep a job, she can surely get a deal-

Speaking of which, she got four tickets to the basketball game! I mean, I've never been a big fan, but hey! It's a sport! Anyways, she won a raffle at her new job. She didn't exactly win, more like she put her name in the hat fifty times…

Right now, we're all in Austin's car, driving to the stadium, listening to Dez yapping about his new goldfish, Mr. Whiskers. Well, that's an interesting name for a goldfish. It's been thirty-five minutes. How much experience can you _possibly _have with one goldfish!

"And then Mr. Whiskers swam to the left of the tank! How awesome is that!" Dez said. Trish had the evil look in her eyes. "Dez, no one cares about Mr. Wonkers, or whatever his name is!" She bonked him in the head with the palm of her hand, pushing him forward.

"Dez," Austin started, "put your seatbelt on! If someone dies in this car, my parents _and _your parents will kill me!" "I can't put my seatbelt on! You know I get claustrophobic!" "Really, Dez, what does that have anything to do with putting your seatbelt on! You're such a bozo!" Okay, if this goes on any longer, I'm gonna-

"We're here!" Austin stated, pointing at the stadium. Thank goodness, no more of that racket! Or, so I thought…

"Trish, stop hogging up all the popcorn!" Dez whined. "Well, I wouldn't have to if _someone _didn't eat all of the mini pizzas at Mini's! Those were ten dollars! _Each_!" "Okay, can't we all just get along, like fri-" I started.

"_STAY OUT OF THIS!" _they both yell at me. Gee, you'd think they'd be a little nicer.

Austin stepped forward. "That's it! While you guys fight, me and Ally are gonna find our seats." "And with that, he yanked my arm towards him. And by towards him, I mean causing me to bump into him and both of us falling on the floor, with me on top of him.

"Ow!" we both yell. I know he hit his head really, _really _hard, and I'm pretty sure my elbow is bruised. I get up off him and hold out my hand, which he grabs, with his other hand on the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry about that." I apologize. He smirks. "Ha, it's fine." Wow… Awkward. And funny thing, during this whole little session, Dez and Trish were staring at us, giggling.

* * *

"The Rockets are beating the Heat by 4 points!" the announcer... Announces.

"No! C'mon! We need to win this! Come on, Ally, cheer them on!" Dez nudges me with his elbow. Grr, I really don't want to do this. I just slunked into my chair and pumped my fist up weakly. "Heat. Heat. _Heat..._" I chanted non-enthusiastically.

...What! I'm around a whole bunch of sweaty dudes, hollering into my ears, with a whole bunch of... Various smells, and not to mention how hot it is in here. Of course, there's the occasional _buzz _the buzzer makes, which scares the heck out of me. I tried to listen to my music, but my earphones can't block out the noise, even on full blast. Heck, I even got wiped with some sweaty guy's shirt! ... Ewww. I'm pretty sure Trish feels the same way, too. I mean, she seems like that kind of person, right?

"This game is awesome!" Trish hollers. Hmm, out of _all _the people I know.

"Ally, you having fun?" Austin asks. I glance at him oddly. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, um... Of course! Yeah. Go Heat! Yay..." He just chuckled. "Come on, let's go get some drinks." He called the others over as we ran up the stadium stairs. "Hurry up!" I yelled at him. He looks up at me, giving me an "I'm coming!" look.

Right when I get to the top, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Gah!" I turn, and Trish is right there, smirking at me. I gave her a questioning look. She gave me a knowing look in return. "What!" I ask her. She always gives me that look when the four of us are hanging out. It's creepy and annoying. "You totally like him!" "Who? Dallas?" "No." "Elliot?" "No." Okay, who else could it _possibly _be? "..._Dez?_" That's when she cracked.

"Austin!" she shouted. We received odd looks from Austin and Dez. I covered her mouth with my hands. "Don't say that!" I whispered/yelled. I looked back at them, who are happily ordering the giant pretzels. Trish starts blabbing. "Mhhh! Mum meh mhh mum!" Oops. I take my hands away from her mouth.

She takes in a deep breath. "You like Austin! I can see it in your eyes!" "What! I do _not _like Austin! Why would you even think such a thing?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Whatever you say." I just gave her an evil stare.

"Okay, guys, meet you at our seats!" I told them, and walked away slowly.

As I sat down, I thought about what Trish said. Why would she suspect that I liked Austin? Do we hang out _that much_? Gosh, I hope no one else thinks that. Well, sometimes people think we're a couple. Like that time we went to Phill's Fun Town. The lady at the ticket booth said we were a cute couple. Well, let me just say, that was an awkward encounter.

"Here you go, Ally." a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Dez, handing a pretzel towards me. I smile and gladly accept the pretzel and thank him.

* * *

"Timeout! Please enjoy our little Kiss Cam session!"

"Oh, no. Kiss Cam!" Austin shoves his face into his hands. "Tell me when it's over!" I look over at him and pat his back. "Come on! It's not that bad! It's actually adorable!" I tell him. I look up at the screen and see the first few couples. They're so cute! He looked up.

"It's weird! Just imagine being on screen while kissing!" he stated. "Well, when you put it like that-"

"Look, everyone! It's Austin Moon!"

What? I looked up and saw Austin and I on the jumbo tron. My jaw dropped. Umm... Uh oh. I look to Austin, who's as shocked as I am.

I don't want to kiss Austin! I mean, I don't hate him or anything, but he's my best friend! It would be like...- Kissing Dez! Okay, not that weird. But, really, I'm not kissing him. Trish would shove it all in my face.

He looked at me, with wide eyes and a tiny smirk on his face. I looked to the camera, and back at him. Gulp. Do I really want to do this? I mean- Yes, this would be my first kiss, but I'd always want my first kiss, you know... Private. How would you feel if you and your best friend were on a jumbo tron about to have your first kiss? Creepy, yeah?

We both looked at the camera, smiling and shaking our heads no. Everyone booed. Meh! ... Another _stage fright _moment from Ally.

"What was that!" Dez yelped. He bonked us both in the head. And it hurt! Geez! "Dez! What was that for!?" I complained. He just sat back down.

"Well, that happened." Austin said. I just chuckled. We were suddenly chatting like nothing happened. I'm glad. This was awkward, and I hope it never comes up again. But, what do you know, I jinxed it.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone chants. We both look up, just to see that we're on the screen, surrounded by hearts. Really! Why again!? Well, I guess if you're friends with a teenage internet sensation, _you get a lot of attention._ I don't think they're starting the game until we kiss, which is not happening. Again, Trish would be all "Aww, you guys are so cute!" "OMG, this is going on Tweeter!" Grr, gives me a headache."

Okay, Ally-gator, you need to do this. It's just this one time, right? And this would probably be on the news! _"Local girl refuses to kiss rock star on Kiss Cam." _Sure, Trish would fangirl for a while, and it'd be awkward for me and Austin for a little... And I'd have my first kiss. And I'd probably be confronted by my dad... And this would probably-

_"GAH!"_

Austin grabbed me by the arms and crashed my lips onto his. There were loud cheers in the background_,_ and the buzzer buzzed, and all the players got back on the coarse, but I barely heard it. I was a little busy, oh, you know, _kissing Austin._ Of course, I was surprised at first, considering he practically yanked me, but I forgot all about it. I was too busy enjoying. His lips were so soft! Our lips moved perfectly together. I was lost.

As we pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine. We both chuckled. When we pulled away, I saw Dez smiling, but I didn't see Trish... I looked around, and saw her with the camera that is set to the jumbo tron. She noticed me...

_"TRISH!_" I yelled, and started running towards her. Yeah, she'd better run!

* * *

_**Yeah, it's sloppy. I wrote it at 3 in the morning. What do you think? Review? No? O- Okay...**_


End file.
